Brother my Bother
by 95Jezzica
Summary: "Nowadays it's ("unfortunately") illegal to attack your brother with an axe when he annoys you past your limit. Good thing Sweden is good at being creative with his revenge." / Or: Denmark pesters an exhausted Sweden into going to the cinema and watch a film. Sweden eventually relents, with a plan of revenge on his mind. x)


o.o.o

For once Sweden had managed to get his hands on a rare two weeks' vacation off from work. As a nation this was extremely rare, and he intended to take full advantage of it now when the last of his work was **_FINALLY_** done. To be perfectly honest Sweden suspected he might have overworked himself lately, because he had felt exhausted from morning to night the past 2-3 weeks no matter how many hours he slept each night.

Two weeks completely off work was therefore a more than welcome break, and he planned to just sleep and relax before Sealand and Ladonia came home again. Sweden would be alone in the house the first days of his vacation, since Finland _(bless his heart)_ had taken Ladonia and Sealand on a short trip to his country in order to give Sweden a chance to rest. The rest of the vacation would then be spent with his boys and the rest of the family. Everything had been perfectly planned out. The only thing Sweden had forgotten to take into account was…

"Come on, it'll be fun! When was the last time you went and watched a film on the big screen?"

… his hyper, older twin. The same brother who had apparently already spent a week off from work, bored out of his mind, and now occupied Sweden's kitchen in order to convince Sweden to join him and watch a film at the cinema.

"Don't want to," Sweden replied with a glare, which would have made most nations want to cover in fear or at least to stop bothering him.

The glare had never been effective against Denmark or any of his other brothers though, but an attempt was made.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"**_No_**."

Sweden took a sip from his third cup of coffee this morning and prayed to any and every god out there possibly existing that they would let Denmark see reason and give up. His prayers weren't answered, and Sweden could feel himself sag further into his kitchen chair in exhaustion. In the meantime Denmark was now jumping back and forth in a half-circle around Sweden while he happily waved his hands around as he kept giving Sweden reasons as to why they should go out and watch a film at the cinema. Sweden finally reached his limit when one of Denmark's hands accidentally hit his cup of coffee and made it fly across the kitchen table, spilling out his precious coffee all over the table and the chair on the opposite side of Sweden.

"… Ops?"

Denmark must have realized he had gone too far, because he actually took a step back in sheepish nervousness as Sweden rose up from the chair with a growl and towered over Denmark with his full height.

"**_Fine_**."

"Huh?" Denmark blinked in confusion, having clearly expected something else to happen.

"I'll go to the cinema with you today, on **_three conditions_**."

"Really? Sure thing, out with it!" Denmark grinned.

"We stay here in Sweden, I get to book the tickets, and I also get choose the film we watch."

"Works for me!" Denmark grinned happily.

"Good. Clean the mess you caused while I buy the tickets", Sweden growled back and strode out of the kitchen with a stomp, causing him to miss the look of guilt which passed through Denmark's face.

Nowadays it was unfortunately illegal to attack your brother _(and anyone else)_ with an axe, so for the past hundred years or so Sweden had been forced to become more creative when he wanted revenge for when Denmark annoyed him past his limit. Sweden, to his credit, was a creative person by nature - and so when he logged into his computer to buy the movie tickets Sweden already had a plan in mind.

Sweden made sure to choose a film he knew Denmark had talked about wanting to watch for weeks. Denmark had been too busy with work when it originally ran in the Danish cinemas, and so hadn't watched it yet, but it was currently doing a re-run in the in the local cinema where Sweden lived. It was perfect for Sweden's plan. In addition to this Sweden then continued his plan by carefully choosing the perfect seats for him and Denmark with a few clicks on the cinemas' own web-site.

With the tickets paid and printed out Sweden then went back to Denmark and the now thankfully cleaned kitchen and waved the tickets in the air for Denmark to see.

"Get ready. The film begins in half an hour, and we're leaving in five minutes."

"SWEET!"

Denmark rushed past Sweden into the hall and soon enough they both found themselves in the car making the short drive into the small town Sweden lived close to. Since it was still in the middle of the day, and the town wasn't very big to begin with, Sweden correctly assumed there wouldn't be a lot of people in the cinema. After Sweden parked the car they were able to enter the movie theater itself almost immediately since the only other people in front of them in the queue were two older humans. As predicted Denmark had cheered loudly when he found out which film they were going to watch, and he practically bounced on his feet when Sweden checked the chair numbers on the tickets before handing over Denmark's.

"You managed to get us the best seats!" Denmark cheered and raced up to the row of seats at the top, and then made his way past the few people already sitting in their seats towards the middle.

Indeed, Sweden had chosen the row in the back for Denmark, and smiled smugly to himself as his plan was coming together.  
Because instead of joining Denmark in the top-row Sweden made a turn by the row just below Denmark's seat and then made his way towards the middle as well.

"Svi, our seats are up here," Denmark said with a laugh and pointed to his own seat.

Sweden stopped in front of Denmark, still in the row of seats below.

"_Your _seat is up there. My seat is here, in front of you."

"In… In **_front_** of me?"

Sweden would lie if he said he didn't take great pleasure in seeing Denmark's face quickly be drained of colour and look at Sweden in horror as he realized what Sweden had done.

"But you're taller than me," Denmark protested weakly.

"I'm taller than most people, dear brother," Sweden acknowledged while pretending to not understand why Denmark was upset.

Sweden was taking advantage of his 218 cm to the fullest for this.  
Really, what had Denmark expected after he had pestered Sweden about going to the cinema for over an hour and then let him choose their seats?

Before Denmark had the time to protest any further the lights went out, and Sweden sat down in his own seat with a pleased hum while the first ad began to run on the screen. He turned around to face Denmark and couldn't help the smug smirk which plastered itself on his face.

"Hope you'll enjoy watching the film," Sweden whispered only loud enough for Denmark to hear.

Sweden was pleased to see his calculations had been correct and that Denmark was still shorter than him, despite how Denmark was sitting in the row behind Sweden and was therefore also in a seat slightly higher up. No answer was returned from Denmark, and in the darkness Sweden could barely see Denmark's sulking face, so Sweden once again turned back towards the screen. Sweden couldn't help but take great pleasure throughout the film as he continued to hear Denmark's low curses behind him, knowing Denmark was trying to stretch himself tall enough to see the screen over Sweden's head.

Because while it nowadays was illegal to attack your brother with an axe, it was still perfectly legal to place yourself in the seat**_ in front_** of your twin in the cinema.

Revenge, Sweden decided, came in many amazing and different forms.

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**The End.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**. **

**\- Yes, I hc Sweden to be a tall boi. x)**

**\- Yes, Sweden is petty and slightly evil in this fic, but hey - at least he's a CREATIVE and evil. Besides, Denmark should have seen it coming after he pestered an exhausted Sweden and then ****_spillt Sweden's coffee_****. The biggest crime of all, really. x)**

**. **

**With that said I hope ye' all enjoyed this little fanfiction! They both have dumbass energy, although different kinds, but I love my dumbass Nordics. x)  
See ye' next time! /Jezzica.**


End file.
